


004. - On A Date

by glassthroat



Series: 30 Days [4]
Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, I finally started adding in the theme of the day too!, It's not a date Zel says., It's totally a date., M/M, Sure Zel whatever you say., otp: stoneheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassthroat/pseuds/glassthroat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zel insists it's not a date. Xelloss almost agrees. Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	004. - On A Date

"This isn't a date."

"Hmmm?"

"I said--" ground out Zelgadis as he glared at the mazoku sitting across from him, "that this isn't a date."

Silence.

Then--

"Who said anything about it being a date, Zelgadis-san?" chirped the priest while he smiled and tilted his head at the young man he'd bumped into.

Of course, the term 'bumped into' was just a polite way of saying that he'd deliberately decided to show up today and make a nuisance out of himself in hopes of getting some delicious negativity out of Zelgadis' moods. Xelloss knew very well which buttons he had to push for that goal.

It had been a joke on his part, truly, about them going out to get dinner and have it as a date and that meant that he'd had to relish the sudden flushing and sputtering of indignant anger and -- what had that other bit of emotion been? It hadn't been shame nor disgust nor even loathing but something more bubble-pink, blossoming like champagne bubbles briefly before it'd been quashed viciously by the young man. Shock, perhaps, or he'd just startled the young man.

Whatever the case was, Xelloss gave the fork that was bending in the grip of one strong hand a mildly alarmed stare as the chimera gritted his teeth so hard, the priest was more than capable of making out the sounds from where he sat. Sipping blithely at his tea, Xelloss offered up a sheepish expression which only made the thundercloud of irritation deepen to verge on open loathing directed towards him. He really wasn't too surprised that the young man would feel that way towards him. What was surprising, however, was the fact that Zelgadis had his hood and scarf down for once.

Perhaps it was because of him.

And what a delicious turn of irony that was for Xelloss; he was aware that the townsfolk in the inn's common room were glancing at Zelgadis and murmuring things about 'pet monsters' or 'sorcerers and bad luck' -- and if he could hear it, then that meant Zelgadis could too. It was intriguing the way that the common mortal would view someone so distinctively beautiful in their appearance in such a fashion -- but given that Xelloss was sitting there, looking every inch the holy man he pretended to be, it seemed that Zelgadis was content to let himself show his face for as long as it took him to eat his meal.

"You did, you fruitcake--" hissed the chimera at the source of every bit of annoyance he'd had today, blue eyes narrowed to dangerous points while he relaxed his grip on the fork and felt a mild pang of guilt for the damage he'd caused the utensil. To alleviate having to stare at those too pretty features (and Xelloss was really far too pretty for a man-- or a man-shaped thing), he occupied himself with straightening out the bends in the stem.

Of course, that didn't even compare to the sudden sensation of a foot suddenly sliding across his calf -- a very naked foot with toes that curled in playful fashion at the beige surface of his pants. Only the presence of other humans around them kept Zelgadis from jolting to his feet . But it didn't stop him from kicking the priest's free shin as hard as he could beneath the wood, being rewarded with a sharp inhale of pain while purple eyes snapped open briefly to give him a look of consternation -- but even then, Zelgadis could see the glitter of amusement in their purple depths.

Not for the first time, he found the stare of the priest utterly chilling -- and quite distracting. There was no way any mortal could comfortably meet the stare of those purple depths and not be reminded that they were not the top dog around. The predator's gaze made the lizard at the back of the skull scream about fleeing but he couldn't even do that. No matter where he went, Zelgadis knew that Xelloss would just turn up eventually. He was very good at doing the very thing you never wanted him to.

Thrice-damned priest.

So instead he leaned back and then turned back to his hot pot, wolfing down mouthfuls of food with a stream of muttered epithets at the priest sitting across from him and ignoring the look of relish on the features of the bastard as best he could. Stupid priest saying that they were going on a date. Stupid fucking priest.


End file.
